Gill
was the top Pyrus brawler for the Twelve Orders. He used Pyrus Krakix as his Guardian Bakugan and his Battle Gear was Vicer. He was Airzel's mentor. He was the former second in command of Barodius, until Kazarina replaced him. He was killed by Phantom Dharak under Barodius' orders after the latter overheard that he killed Kazarina. Description Gill is a calm, cool warrior who pledges loyalty to Emperor Barodius. He has no parents and was brought up by Emperor Barodius, whom he looks up to like an older brother. If ordered by Emperor Barodius, he will go into battle like an obedient soldier regardless of right or wrong. Gill trained the Special Bakugan Team that was in charge of protecting Emperor Barodius. His student and prodigy was Airzel. Gill shows more patience with his subordinates, such as giving Lena advice concerning Kazarina and giving Zenet a second chance, although eventually his patience wears thin at their losses. He also has extreme dislike towards Kazarina to the point when he eventually killed her with her own weapon. Personality Gill is a calm and cool person, not being angry so easily. His loyal to Emperor Barodius has no limits, going as far to calling out Rubanoid for defying the Emperor when the latter demanded respect for the their loyalty towards the Emperor. He has much more patience towards his subordinates than most of his fellow Twelve Orders, although his patience does have limits, as seen when Zenet has failed him after giving her a second chance. He tends to be jealous of others who was favored by Emperor Barodius as seen when he feels replaced by Kazarina to become second in command. This could be stem from the fact that he was raised by Barodius's family in the past. He doesn't trust others who would used other to save their own skin such as Kazarina. However, he was willing to betray his subordinates after they are no use to him, as seen when he disposed of Zenet. He has hated towards Kazarina to the point he will eventually kill her with her own weapon. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Gill first appeared in Revelation beside Emperor Barodius. He seems to want to be close to him, and make sure he's safe. He inquires about Nurzak's study on the dimensional shift. He then appears again in Confrontation telling Sid Arkale to not battle the Brawlers anymore and let Ren handle it. He, Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side and Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him he will get punished and Gill also said what Ren is trying to do still doesn't go upon the fact the Battle Brawlers had sided with the Neathians. He appeared again once in The Secret Package, seeing that bringing battlers from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Airzel joined in the battle and all seemed to be very good brawlers. In The Element, he used Krakix to stun Rubanoid from behind because he was disrespecting Emperor Barodius. Kazarina then disposed of Rubanoid and Sid to do an experiment. In The Sacred Orb he assisted the other Twelve Orders in brawling the Neathians. He battled Captain Elright, who was able to escape from the Gundalians. The battle was going either way until the Sacred Orb sent all Gundalians away. In the early beginning of Battle For the Second Shield, before Lena and Kazarina battle Shun and Dan, he gave Lena some advice: watch her back around Kazarina as she may attempt to use her as a scapegoat if the mission was a failure. At the end of the episode, he has a conversation with Kazarina regarding how Lena seemed to know her plan, implying that she knows he warned her. Gill remarks that in these hard times, barely anyone can be trusted, while Ren is eavesdropping. In Partners 'Til the End, he set off to the second shield to analyze its data so it can be destroyed for good. Ren was supposed to go with him to distract the Neathians but Zenet copied his appearance and went with him, leaving Ren behind. When "Ren" was acting strange Krakix bumped him on the forehead, forcing Zenet to go back to her true form. After saying she just wanted another chance Gill agreed to let her help. While Zenet was brawling against Shun he was gathering data from the Second Shield. He only succeeded in getting 76% of the data due to Shun tricking Contestir to fire on Krakix. This forced Gill to fight against Shun. He had the upper hand but due to Shun turning all of Zenet's attacks back at Gill and with Dan showing up to lend a hand, Gill and Zenet lost. As he was about to punish Zenet Contestir came up with an idea to Zenet spy on the other Twelve Orders for him. After reporting that Nurzak and Kazarina were going to overthrow Barodius, Gill eliminated her. At the end of Divide and Conquer, he says he will take Kazarina down one way or another. In Mobile Assault, he, Airzel, and Stoica stalled the brawlers by using kids from Bakugan Interspace to fight them. After the brawlers defeated all the forces, he call Kazarina to get more battlers from Earth. After Kazarina called him out for distracting her, Kazarina send Ren to Earth. Gill remark that Ren was the only one left, and he criticized Kazarina for disposing her subordinates for her mistakes, which Kazarina countered by saying the he was the one who disposed of Zenet, which he decided to send one member (Stoica) to help Ren on Earth. In Colossus Dharak and Dragonoid Colossus, he battles Jake and Coredem and defeats them. In Into the Storm, he was seen briefly at the beginning trying to destroy the third shield. However, he finds that the third shield has a DNA barrier and retreats to Gundalia to report that to Emperor Barodius. In Infiltrated, he separates Shun and Marucho from Dan under Barodius' orders and he and Airzel battle them. Although Shun manages to defeat Airzel, Gill still defeats the two of them by utilizing Vicer and a Gate Card that removed Shun and Marucho's Battle Gear. In Final Strike, he becomes frustrated over the fact that Kazarina became Barodius' second-in-command, replacing Gill, thus angering him because he had been loyal to Barodius for many years. He later ends up brawling Ren and Linehalt. During the process, Ren told him about Barodius's lies and true motives to keep him underground; which marks Gill didn't know about it. In Dream Escape, he battled Ren Krawler to no result. In Gundalian Showdown, he battled Dan, Fabia, Marucho, Ren, Jake and Shun on Gundalia with the rest of Twelve Orders. He, along with Stoica and Airzel, was supposed to go to Neathia to help Emperor Barodius, but he stayed on Gundalia supposedly because his ship was damaged. In Broken Spell, he reappeared when Kazarina is defeated by Nurzak. After she insulted him, he assassinated Kazarina, with her own weapon, freeing all who were hypnotized by her. Nobody knows that he was the one who killed her except Barodius, Airzel, Stoica and possibly Nurzak because he had his suspicions. In Code Eve, he tried to prevent Fabia, Mason and Nurzak from returning to Neathia, but was held off by Aranaut and Avior. He later got on his ship and returned to help Barodius attack Neathia, he tried to claim that Kazarina was killed by Fabia, but Barodius knew that Gill killed Kazarina from overhearing Stoica and Airzel's conversation. Barodius told Dharak to attack his ship and Gill died from the attack alongside Krakix, Airzel and Strikeflier. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Krakix (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) *Silver Vicer (Battle Gear) Games Bakugan Dimensions *Pyrus Krakix (1000 Gs) *Pyrus Lumitroid (1000 Gs) *Pyrus Gren (1000 Gs) Trivia *Gill's loyalty to Emperor Barodius is a lot like Gus's loyalty to Spectra Phantom; Gill's loyalty probably stems from being raised by Barodius' family. **His loyalty also resembles Odion's loyalty to Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh!. *At the same time Gill was going to be killed, the Sacred Orb reacted the same way same it did with Nurzak, suggesting that Gill, Krakix, Airzel, and Strikeflier may have been transported to the same space between dimensions. However, with their fates left unknown at the end of the series, it is safe to presume them dead. Battles Gill is a powerful brawler as most of his battles have been wins. He was also able to single-handedly defeat Shun and Marucho, the second and third strongest brawlers on Earth at the time. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders de: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Twelve Orders Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pyrus Users Category:Gundalians Category:Male